<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accidental heroes by Aragorn_II_Elessar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169523">Accidental heroes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar'>Aragorn_II_Elessar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball, The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't Like Don't Read, Flames will be deleted, Gen, Iris is lame, Not for Iris West fans, Not for WestAllen fans, for fun, kind of, villain becomes hero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:46:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people end up becoming heroes accidentally. Pure crack fic. Not for fans of Iris West.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Accidental heroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, Flash or anything else you may recognize</p><p>This is a pure crack fic. I'm rewatching the Android Saga and Cell Sagas of DBZ (my most favorite sagas of the show) and that's where the idea came from.</p><p>And Cell, being my favorite DBZ villain, was the ideal candidate for this kind of crack fic.</p><p>Anyway, hope everyone enjoys.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone all over the world was on high alert. Something had massacred all the residents of Nikki Town brutally. All that was left of the people of that town was their clothes, lying on the street, as if thrown away by their users.</p><p>No one had seen what had exactly caused the deaths.</p><p>But the Z Fighters knew exactly what it was. It was Imperfect Cell from an alternate future who had killed the Future Trunks of his timeline and used his time machine to travel to this timeline.</p><p>He was the one absorbing all people in his way to increase his power level to the point he could battle the Z Fighters whose cells he was made of.</p><p>He had also fought Piccolo when the Namekian had first encountered him. Cell wasn't able to win that fight so he had to retreat, and now he was killing more people.</p><p>The Z Fighters had alerted all of their allies to this threat, including Team Arrow and Team Flash, who had teamed up with the Z Fighters during the Dominator Invasion.</p><p>The Z Fighters had made destroying the Dominators a piece of cake really.</p><p>Oliver and Barry had also decided to train with them to harness their ki so they could better fight threats that the Z Fighters faced.</p><p>But now was not the time, because they needed to be safe from Cell as well.</p><p>But that didn't mean they couldn't do their jobs. So all of them went to their normal jobs daily, including one Iris West.</p><p>She was in CCPN and was walking to where she sat and worked from. All of a sudden, there was an explosion and Imperfect Cell stood there, a smirk on his face.</p><p>Everyone screamed in horror and ran from the area as fast as their legs would carry them, Iris included as she screamed. "OH NO! NO!"</p><p>But it was in vain as Imperfect Cell easily absorbed them with his tail one by one. Whoever was caught was dead.</p><p>Iris reached the roof during that time and sighed in relief, thinking she won't be followed there.</p><p>Then a part of the roof shattered and Imperfect Cell hovered in the air, looking down on her with a smirk.</p><p>"NO!" Iris begged as she turned around and tried to crawl away while he descended. "Please! Let me go! Don't kill me! The Z Fighters won't forgive you for th-"</p><p>Iris was cut off when her back was pierced by Imperfect Cell's tail. She screamed in horror and agony as she felt her body's fluids being drained away by Cell as her body weakened and she felt drowsy.</p><p>But she couldn't sleep due to the immense agony she was in. She could feel her internal organs shrinking and collapsing one by one as Imperfect Cell absorbed them. And all she could do was scream in agony, as there was no way of beating Dr. Gero's most powerful creation. At least not in her hands.</p><p>And then all left of her body was skin as the internal organs were absorbed by Imperfect Cell. And in that moment, he absorbed the skin as well and laughed.</p><p>He suddenly felt a lot of power within him and laughed before screaming for five minutes, which was tradition, obviously, and then he was Super Perfect Cell all of a sudden.</p><p>
  <em>Perfect Cell theme plays</em>
</p><p>"Oh yeah!" Perfect Cell said almost cheerfully as he raised his fist into the air. "This woman was so wicked and evil that absorbing her gave me much more power than I could ever have imagined. I am the most powerful being in existence now, all thanks to this woman's evilness. Such evil can give me so much power."</p><p>Then Cell gasped as he felt immense agony shoot though him. He then screamed in horror and agony.</p><p>"Oh no! The evilness! It's too much!" Perfect Cell screamed as he grabbed his head in agony and let out another painful scream.</p><p>And then he exploded into pieces. Nothing was left of him. Not even a single cell.</p><p>
  <em>Perfect Cell theme stops abruptly</em>
</p><p>And thus, Iris West and Cell both became heroes accidentally. Cell because, well, he killed Iris West. And Iris West because her evilness was too much for even Cell to handle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And done.</p><p>At this point I should write a book titled '101 ways to kill Iris West.' Not like she doesn't deserve it.</p><p>Hope everyone had a good laugh and see you all next time with another update. Until then, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>